Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly, to a light emitting device capable of improving heat dissipation efficiency.
Description of the Related Art
Since light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages of long service life, small size and low power consumption, the light emitting diodes are widely used in various kinds of illumination devices. Generally, when temperature of the light emitting diodes rises, light emitting efficiency of the light emitting diodes is significantly decreased and service life of the light emitting diodes is reduced as well. As the light emitting diodes are gradually used for various kinds of illumination devices, the heat dissipation problem of the light emitting diodes becomes more important.
In the prior art, a substrate for carrying light emitting diodes is made of aluminum oxide (Al2O3) or other materials with insulation and high heat-conductive characteristics, so as to dissipate heat of the light emitting diodes. However, thermal conductivity of the aluminum oxide is still lower than thermal conductivity of a metal material. Therefore, the prior art cannot further improve heat dissipation efficiency of a light emitting diode illumination device.